Kicking Ass And Taking Names
by fuckyeahvodkaandchocolates
Summary: Isabelle Page (original character, fictional niece of DDP) has entered the WWE and is on the main roster. She's tempermental and sort of wild, so when she manages to find herself caught in the middle of a slight feud between Drew McIntyre, who she has feelings for, and Dean Ambrose, who she cannot stand, what will happen as a result of her own actions? r
1. Chapter 1

**(Yes, I realize that DDP probably does not have a daughter in real life. But hey, this is fanfiction, and this is what came to me, so I'm gonna go with it. Nobody throw flaming poo or pitchforks or something at me, got it? I'm not sure where this is going, or who I'll put Isabelle with ultimately, but..If you like what you see here, so far, review and let me know. FYI: It was way hard to write my original character as hating AJ Lee because I do happen to like her, her gimmick just annoys me sometimes.)**

O.o.O

Isabelle rolled her eyes in annoyance as she watched what was going down on the monitor in front of her, her long tan legs reclined on the edge of the counter as she gaped and then began to laugh as she muttered, "Did she really just lick her?"

Kaitlyn spoke up from behind the newest addition to the Diva roster and then said "So you do talk.."

"Only when I wanna." Isabelle said quietly as she asked, "So AJ.. She gets off on licking people when she's beaten them, yeah?"

"Basically, yes. And she's only beating them with that new move, Black Widow." Kaitlyn said as she asked, "Why?"

"Just an idea I'm getting. Hold my red bull real quick would ya?" Isabelle asked as she shoved the red bull in Kaitlyn's direction and sprang up from her chair, grabbing it and folding it, this obsession with nailing the little sack of insanity in the head and ending her stupidity taking hold.

Natalya raised a brow as she and Kaitlyn watched the quiet loner of the Diva roster make her way down the ramp, chair in hand. "Now something tells me she's not going to sit down and talk to AJ with that chair.." Layla muttered, walking over as Natalya smirked and said "Well, it looks like we might get someone on our side after all, girls."

"And you were saying earlier this week that you didn't trust her, Nattie?" Kaitlyn asked as she raised a brow, hiding a laugh. Cameron and Naomi burst into laughter as the song Back In Black started to play over the Tron and the girl from moments before made her way down to the ring, skipping, almost as if she were making fun of AJ.

"Is she mocking her?" Layla asked as Natalya laughed and said "Yeah.. starting to really kick myself for doubting who's side she'd be on.. But in my defense, the girl acts like she hates everyone, or at the very least, tolerates them."

"Damn… She's swinging that chair, isn't she?" Cameron said as Naomi high fived and laughed.

AJ was still high on her win over Alicia Fox, and she was doing her usual bit, skipping around her opponent, chanting some god awful nursery rhyme when the lights went dim and the song "Back In Black" started to play over the Tron.

Jerry chuckled and said "And apparently, our newest addition, Isabelle Page has something she wants to say."

When Jerry said the last name of the newest diva, the girls in front of the monitor turned, looked at one another in shock, gaping.

"Hang on.. Did he just say Page, as in Diamond Dallas?" Natalya asked, as she muttered, "I wondered what the hell DDP was talking about, the name carrying on, earlier on Twitter."

"She's DDP's kid?"

"Shut the fuck up, seriously?" Kaitlyn muttered as they stood there, wondering how the hell they didn't know this already. Then again, the girl really didn't tell many people about herself to begin with and she hadn't went out of her way to befriend a lot of the other Divas.

Down in the ring, AJ raised a brow at the sudden appearance of the newest Diva, sizing her up. "Excuse me, are you retarded?" she asked in annoyance as she twisted her hair, shuffled her feet in the ring, her brown eyes gleaming as she looked at the girl who wasn't much taller than her with curiousity.

Isabelle took the mic and then paced a little as she raked her hand through dirty blonde hair, thinking of just how blunt she could be on pg era television and get by with, before finally just going with it and saying, "No, Lee, but apparently you are, darlin'."

AJ gaped at her, and then said "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Lee. I called you retarded. Not crazy or insane, or cuckoo for coco puffs.. I called you a damn retard. Because this skipping shit? That's what you look like, darlin'." Isabelle said as she smirked, waited on AJ's gasket to blow, standing there, calmly, her arms crossed as she sized AJ up.

"Oh really? Because see, I don't happen to think that." AJ said as she glared, going into her angry zone, her eyes getting bigger.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and then raised the mic again to her lips, "Give me a break.. Are you really serious right now ? "

AJ started towards her, and Isabelle smirked, showing the chair she'd been hiding behind her for a while now, swinging it at her, nailing her with it.

Hey, McMahon did tell her she could be either a heel or a face, but she needed to pick a side. And he had given her free reign over what she did to introduce herself to the WWE Universe. Maybe he should have clarified that he meant 'other than picking a fight with my little pet.'

Either way, as soon as AJ was down, Isabelle smirked and then quietly started to skip around AJ, taunting her, stopping to kick her in the ribs a time or two as she put her hand to her mouth and giggled with glee about it.

Jerry and Michael exchanged looks and asked, "Is she .. giggling right now?"

"Apparently, she thinks it's funny." JBL said as he studied the girl with interest. He knew her uncle Diamond Dallas Page, and he'd met her a few times when she was a smaller child, because for a long time, DDP raised his niece and the two were almost like father and daughter.

Hell, DDP even trained her.

And apparently, she'd decided that like her uncle, she was going to be a bad guy. JBL smirked as he wondered aloud, "Wonder how DDP is reacting to this?"

AJ stood and lunged for Isabelle, both of them going to the floor as Isabelle flipped her onto her back and said just loudly enough that her body mic picked up "Now that's not fair.. I like to be on top." while she worked on getting AJ into a sitting position, going for a sleeper hold.

AJ fought against the hold, almost getting out, but she couldn't because Isabelle clearly had it locked in and wasn't giving in the slightest. She slumped over, and when she did, Isabelle smirked as she leaned down, licked AJ's face then said " Figured that'd shut your annoying ass up." Before getting up calmly, walking back through the curtain and into the locker room, taking her red bull from a shocked Kaitlyn and unfolding her chair, flopping into it, noisily.

She felt the eyes on her, but she didn't care, simply sitting, watching the next match as she sipped her Red Bull and ignored the stares.

Let them wonder about her for a while. She really wasn't looking to prove anything, she'd just reacted to the stupidity that was what she'd been watching on the monitor backstage. She didn't really have a problem with AJ Lee, but she damn sure didn't like the girl, either.

Finally, Natalya spoke up and asked, "Are you Diamond Dallas Page's daughter?"

"Nope. His niece.. But hell, the man raised me, so…" Isabelle answered calmly, as she sipped her Red Bull, disinterested again.

"Girl, you did a number on AJ with that chair.. What'd she do to you?" Cameron and Naomi asked as Isabelle shrugged and muttered, "She was fucking annoying me with all that damn skipping. I kinda can't control my temper."

"Good to know." Layla joked as she smiled and said "Layla."

"I know this, yes." Isabelle said as she smiled back and then added, "Also a bit sarcastic."

"So, how'd you manage to go under the radar? I mean how come none of the fans know who you're related to?"

"Because I wanted to make it in based on how damn good I was, not who my uncle happened to be. You can admire that, right?" Isabelle asked, studying the pink and blonde haired female intently, before gulping down the rest of her red bull noisily, and aiming it at a nearby garbage bin, adding, "Don't want any special treatment. I just wanna kick ass."

"So you do this because you like to fight?"

"Yeah. Turns out, it's a hell of a lot cheaper than anger management therapy. Tried that, shit didn't work for me." Isabelle said as she looked at Kaitlyn, the blonde/black haired girl who'd asked her that.

"I guess if you want to look at it that way." Alicia muttered as she high fived Isabelle who shrugged and then said "it's been fun girls.. But I'm off to grab the last box of pizza before that god damn ape Ryback gets his hands on it." as she stood and walked out of the locker room, then down the hallway.

She'd just turned a corner when she collided with Ryback. Rolling her eyes, she said calmly, "Move your ass, ape."

"Or what, midget?"

"Or I'll rip off your cock and shove it down your throat." Isabelle said while smiling this sinister yet sweet smile at the much larger man. Her uncle always taught her, it wasn't the size of the man in the fight, but the size of the fight in the man, so she was a feisty little thing, and mouthy.

"Oh really? Think you can? Wanna try?" Ryback asked as he smirked. This was amusing to him, the mouthy little dirty blonde thinking she could actually hurt him. If he had to bet, he'd be almost willing to bet that she was probably terrified of him right now.

Of course, that was until out of nowhere, her left fist connected with his nose as she smirked and said "Gonna try this again, Rytard. Move."

Ryback glared and holding his nose said "Bitch." as he smirked and watched her shove past him, muttering to himself, "I like 'em feisty."

Once she was inside the catering area, she grabbed a plate and started piling it high with pizza, paying no mind to anything other than the loud growling of her stomach. She checked her cell phone and laughed at her uncle texting her and basically saying she'd been amusing and on fire tonight. She texted him back and started to eat, unaware that across the room, AJ was glowering in the corner, watching her angrily.

As were one or two of the males on the roster.

As usual, Isabelle Page didn't really actually give a damn about anything going on around her. Instead, her mind was going a million miles an hour with plans. She'd chosen a side tonight, and she had to decide what move to make next now.

Because she probably just started a feud with the crazy chick on the roster, and now she'd have to embrace her own inner insanity and stay one step ahead of her. Not really a concern.

All in all, not a bad way to make her entrance and make a splash. But hey, she didn't ask AJ to annoy the living hell out of her by doing what she did best, now did she? And she couldn't help that AJ gave her ammo earlier when she'd done all that after winning her match.

Bragging the way she was, the girl was practically begging to be taken down a peg or two. For Isabelle, this wasn't about titles or anything. She'd go for the title on her own time.

Right now, what she'd done tonight was a little too much fun to resist.

"Maybe I should attack a Bella next. They annoy me too, come to think of it." Isabelle muttered as she licked marinara from her fingers and finished off her pizza, throwing the paper plate into the garbage.

Her moment was finally here, and she was going to have fun with it. Because she'd been working her ass off to get to this point in her life. Little did she know that after tonight, she might just have bitten off more than she could chew.

Not that it mattered of course because as stated before, Isabelle was just enjoying her time in the big leagues. And if tonight had been fun, she couldn't wait until her first actual match…


	2. Chapter 2

**(Yes, I realize that DDP probably does not have a daughter in real life. But hey, this is fanfiction, and this is what came to me, so I'm gonna go with it. Nobody throw flaming poo or pitchforks or something at me, got it? I'm not sure where this is going, or who I'll put Isabelle with ultimately, but..If you like what you see here, so far, review and let me know. FYI: It was way hard to write my original character as hating AJ Lee because I do happen to like her, her gimmick just annoys me sometimes.**

**Need your help, readers.. I'm toying with pairing Isabelle with Drew, but I'm also torn between Wade or Sheamus.. Which guy? I mean there's not a whole lot of Drew love on the site and frankly, I find him, Sheamus and Wade to be three of the sexiest beasts on the roster, other than Zack Ryder, of course.. So yeah, any of THE THREE GUYS ABOVE (Drew, Sheamus, Wade) are open for voting. Just put who you pick in the review. Please?)**

O.o.O

Kaitlyn and Natalya caught up with Isabelle just as she was entering the arena and Natalya said calmly, "Don't get pissed.."

"What do you mean, don't get pissed?" Isabelle asked as Kaitlyn looked at her and said "AJ's at it tonight.. She's telling anyone who will listen that she's going to do something to get you back for what you did on Monday."

"Oh really? She thinks so, huh?"

"Yeah. And she's trying to get Nikki and Brie to get in on it. Personally, I think they're a little bit afraid, but they just might." Natalya said as Isabelle smirked and rubbed her hands together as she said "The more the merrier.. hell why not let Snuka get in on it?"

"You can't fight the whole damn locker room, Isabelle. And we had an idea."

"Yeah? Well I can damn sure try, can't I?" Isabelle said as she smirked then said "But what was your idea?"

"We get McMahon to give us a 6 way tag tornado match. And we'll finally show all three of them who's better. I've been itching to get my hands on Brie for a while now." Natalya explained as Isabelle rubbed her chin in thought, leaning against a wall, her gear bag slung carelessly over her shoulder. The smirk filled her face before she could stop it and she high fived Kaitlyn as she said "Count me in."

As she walked off, Natalya and Kaitlyn looked at one another and then high fived. They'd figured she'd shoot down their proposed idea, but they'd been surprised.. Now did this mean she was considering coming out of her shell towards them, at least?

They hoped so, she seemed like a fun person, from what they'd managed to observe about her on Monday Night. And she could have just walked straight into the WWE, considering her family ties, but she hadn't and that alone spoke volumes to Natalya and Kaitlyn.

"So this tornado match.. We can all be in the ring at once, yeah?" Isabelle asked as Natalya and Kaitlyn nodded, smirking as Isabelle paced, rubbing her chin in thought, stopping to say something, deciding against, pacing again.

"This could be huge for the Divas.. If we play it right." Isabelle said, her mind turning and twisting with the infinite possibilities. Like her uncle, she liked to think of the bigger picture, an idea girl if you will.

Kaitlyn and Natalya looked at one another, then at Isabelle who was still pacing. Kaitlyn started to speak and Isabelle held up a finger as she said "Quiet. I'm thinking."

Again, the two divas looked at one another, and the pintsized powerhouse pacing the floor in front of them. Finally, Isabelle stopped pacing and smirking a slightly mischevious smirk said "Here's what we're gonna do." as she leaned in and said "You guys go down, and make it look damn convincing that we're gonna forfeit.."

"And you're gonna do what?"

"Sneak up on that little crazy spidermonkey bitch from behind and use her own god damn finisher against her." Isabelle said patiently, as she continued, "And then we let all hell break loose. Good for ratings, gives us girls who want to fight, want to be seen as more than walking sex on two legs needed airtime and it makes a statement that even McMahon can't fucking ignore."

"Whoa...Slow down.."

Isabelle was almost bouncing on the tips of her toes as she begged the older divas, "Come on, pretty please? I spent all god damn month studying that finisher.. I know I can do it.. It has to be done.."

Kaitlyn and Natalya looked at one another and with a laugh, Natalya smiled and said "I like her, Kaitlyn.. She's kind of like the little sister I wish I had growing up.. Can we keep her?"

"Sure. I like her too. I just find it amusing that we might just have found someone a little more out there than even AJ is. Are you SURE you can do this move?"

"I did it on Cameron earlier, just to practice."

"So you've been practicing it?"

"Since exactly a month ago." Isabelle said proudly as she smirked and then said jokingly, "How can you refuse these begging brown eyes?"

"Note.. Keep little bit away from any and all caffeine, sugar and energy drinks." Kaitlyn muttered in amusement as she and Natalya made a huddle about this and then turned and said "Okay, but if it looks like anything's going to go wrong, we're just going to attack right out of the gate."

The three girls set off to catering, Justin Kidd walking along with them discussing his return match with Daniel Bryan that night as Isabelle caught sight of AJ glaring at her in the hallway.

Snickering, she called out over her shoulder, " Hey Lee? When we meet in that ring, bitch.. I'm gonna be the one skipping and singing nursery rhymes." bursting into hysterical laughter when it took Dolph AND Big E to hold the other pint sized diva at bay.

"Oh please boys, let that little spidermonkey bitch go. She's not gonna do a damn thing." Isabelle said as AJ growled and screaming lunged as Dolph stepped back, letting AJ go.

The two girls started to fight in the middle of the catering area, using food, plates, even silverware because at one point, Isabelle got hold of a fork and cutting knife and took off at a run, laughing manically as she chased AJ Lee down the hallway.

Until she crashed into a rock solid wall that most people on the roster knew as the 3 Man Band.

Drew steadied the girl and with a smirk, and without batting an eye took the silverware from her before saying "Are yah insane?"

"No, move. This is personal shit."

"Calm down, munchkin." Heath said as he smirked at the pint sized blonde new to their roster and then said "Just chill, pretty sure whatever it was, it'll keep."

"No, the hell it will not, now move or I'll move you."

Drew crossed his arms, laughing, as he stood firmly and then said "Yeah? Well try it." as he eyed her and then said "Told yah, Slater.. She wouldn't bloody move us."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and crouched, biting her lower lip in concentration as she readied herself to spear him...

Drew blinked as out of nowhere, the pintsized dirty blonde hell raiser on the roster dropped both of them onto the floor with a spear. Which he honestly didnt' mind being on the recieving end of, considering where it put her right now, on top of him.

Natalya and Kaitlyn rounded the corner and Kaitlyn groaned as Natalya called out cheekily, " Good Lord.. Your uncle would kill us, Issy.. Leave you alone for 5 minutes, and you're straddling Drew McIntyre on the floor of the hallway."

Heath chuckled and Jinder doubled over in laughter as he mouthed, "Notice our boy's not in a really big hurry to get up?"

"Yeah, I noticed." Heath muttered back as he said "In her defense.. Drew wasn't gonna move out of her way, so she nailed him with a spear."

Kaitlyn snickered and said "Notice how they're sort of just lying there?"

"Oh, I noticed.." Natalya muttered as she added, "As amusing as this is, we should probably get her off of him, I mean... "

"Yeah, we did tell DDP we'd make sure Isabelle didn't raise too much hell." Kaitlyn said as she walked over, pulled Isabelle off of Drew and then said with a wink, "Tell your friend buhbye..." as she snapped her fingers in front of her face to get her friend's attention.

As they walked away, Heath and Jinder pulled Drew up and then asked, "You alright, Scot?"

"Bloody hell." Drew said as he shook the whole bizarre thing that'd just happened out of his mind and then smirking said "Pretty lass. A little nutty, not sure she's entirely all there upstairs."

From behind them, Wade spoke up and said calmly, quietly, "And if you bloody tossers even think it.." before storming past, in the opposite direction. He'd been eyeing her for himself since the night she made her explosive debut on Raw by attacking the roster crazy, AJ Lee.

And he wasn't the only one, either.. But the girl was too busy fighting and raising hell with her 'friends' to notice any of the men's reactions to her.. But Wade, well.. He'd already managed to take on at least two of the guys he knew had a thing for the pretty little thing. And tonight, apparently, he'd have to take on Drew.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Yes, I realize that DDP probably does not have a daughter in real life. But hey, this is fanfiction, and this is what came to me, so I'm gonna go with it. Nobody throw flaming poo or pitchforks or something at me, got it? I'm not sure where this is going, or who I'll put Isabelle with ultimately, but..If you like what you see here, so far, review and let me know. FYI: It was way hard to write my original character as hating AJ Lee because I do happen to like her, her gimmick just annoys me sometimes.**

**Need your help, readers.. I'm toying with pairing Isabelle with Drew, but I'm also torn between Wade or Sheamus.. Which guy? I mean there's not a whole lot of Drew love on the site and frankly, I find him, Sheamus and Wade to be three of the sexiest beasts on the roster, other than Zack Ryder, of course.. So yeah, any of THE THREE GUYS ABOVE (Drew, Sheamus, Wade and I MIGHT consider Alberto) are open for voting. Just put who you pick in the review. Please?**

**Oh yeah, and since I didn't elaborate in the last chapter.. Before Isabelle did what she did to AJ to start things off, she'd already been there a month.. She just doesn't like AJ.. Or the Bellas.. Or Tamina.. Or Kelly.. Or Eve.. I'm setting up for some major girl on girl anarchy later, if you're wondering..)**

O.o.O

The three women stood in the ring, AJ in the front, Brie and Nikki in the back, whispering amongst themselves. Kaitlyn's music hit, then Natalya's and then nothing as Natalya walked out with Kaitlyn, faces looking grim.

"Where's that little walking sack of crazy you two call a 'sister in arms?' " AJ asked, a smirk as she realized that evidently, or so she thought, Isabelle wasn't going to fight her tonight. "I thought she'd realize she was better than you two.." but the crowd suddenly began to chant, and the lights began to flicker, as Michael Cole scanned the arena, thinking that apparently the shield were bored and looking for some amusment, gaping as he watched a female with what looked like a JigSaw mask running down the steps in the crowd and flipping over the barricade, picking up a kendo stick near the ring as she slid in, nailing Brie and Nikki both enough times to render them down for the count.

Once she'd done that, she stood in front of the brunette who was the same height and build as her, her arms crossed for a moment, just staring at her before reaching out and snatching the mic as she sneered "Surprise bitch." before peeling away the mask, and using AJ's shock to her advantage and quickly pulling off the Black Widow exactly how she'd memorized seeing AJ do many times before.

AJ got to her knees and screamed in anger, repeatedly, and then Isabelle's knee met with AJ's head as she leaned over and pulled her up by the neck, kissing her on the cheek, leaving a visible lipstick print, and licking a trail down her cheek slowly, before wiping her mouth.

AJ smirked and headbutted her, and Isabelle growled. The bell to start the match finally rang, and all hell broke loose down at the ring. Backstage, a small group of the males on the roster gathered around the smallish monitor as Randy looked at Drew and asked, "So she was doing what when she speared ya buddy?"

"I bloody told ya, Orton.. She was chasin AJ Lee down the hallway with a cutting knife and a bloody fork." Drew said as Sheamus spoke up and said "Did she just steal AJ's finish move?"

"Damn."

"She did, didn't she?"

The males watching looked at the monitor as it appeared for all intents and purposes that Isabelle Page was about to kiss AJ Lee.

Wade stood in the doorway silently, arms crossed as he smirked to himself. Clever little one with the mind games, he'd noticed. When she did the Black Widow on AJ, he doubled over, nearly laughing.

"Wow.. And they say us men are brutal?" John Cena spoke up from beside his friend Randy, as Randy shrugged and then said "So basically, we have a wanna be heel crazy chick, and a legit heel crazy chick.. This is gonna get hairy, boys."

"Dude, it's already way beyond hairy." Heath said with a laugh as the girls were grabbing chairs, broom stick handles and anything they could get their hands on, none of them tagging out though it was a 6 Diva tag team tornado match.

Down in the ring, all 6 of the girls were getting winded, but not so much that Natalya and Kaitlyn and Isabelle couldn't go for their finishers at the same time, then high five as they stood in the middle of the chaos they'd created, arms raised.

"I think we started a shit storm, girls." Natalya muttered as she noticed Brie Bella stirring, quickly put one foot solidly down on her abdomen to hold her on the floor as Kaitlyn smirked and said "That we did, Nattie.. That we did." as Isabelle kicked at AJ and then smirking said "Now the question is.. Just how much shit are we in with the idgets in charge?"

"Oh no doubt.. We're probably waaay in over our heads, little bit." Natalya muttered as Kaitlyn shrugged and said "Know what, fuck 'em. That's for McMahon telling me when I give up my title to AJ Lee, I'll be a valet for a solo Seth Rollins.. Just because the 'fanbase' thinks it'd be cute."

"You're not serious.. He said that? Fuck that." Isabelle said as Natalya sighed and said "She's still young.. Nice to be completely unaware of what goes on. I rememeber that.. If she even knew who he said he was putting HER with, however.."

"The fuck? I'm not some god damn arm trophy." Isabelle raved as she looked at her friends, Natalya and Kaitlyn said "Ryback spoke to him about you valeting for him."

"Oh the hell that's gonna happen.. It'll be over his god damn dead body. I'll drink Drano before I valet that son of a..." Isabelle said as Natalya smirked and then put her hand over Isabelle's mouth as she smiled and said "Relax.. After tonight? Don't think there's much he can actually do without looking like a sexist asshole and losing viewers."

The three women put their arms around one another to support one another as they stumbled tiredly up the ramp. So far, this little war they were waging had them coming out on top, 1 to zip. Now it was time to strategize and add to their side of the fight.

Meanwhile, down in the ring, AJ raged at her two tag team partners, losing it completely on live television not caring. "What the literal hell was that? Because it was NOT us coming out as the dominant females."

"Hey.. It's not our fault, nobody knew they were going to pull this." Nikki said calmly as AJ screamed in her face, and paced, kicking at a kendo stick left lying nearby.

"That's it. you two are clearly idiots. It's time we added some girls that can actually think on their feet and for the love of God, can actually fight." AJ fumed as Nikki and Brie glared at her, then said "Tamina said she was in."

"Good, that's a little encouraging."

"But we're screwed if Beth comes back just to side with them." Nikki said as Brie nodded and the three of them walked quietly and angrily up the ramp, trying to plan their next move. They clearly had to catch the other three girls off guard somehow. Which would involve a lot of deviance and sneaky behavior on their part.

They'd been caught by surprise once. AJ vowed it wasn't going to happen again and damn sure not on a live show.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Yes, I realize that DDP probably does not have a daughter in real life. But hey, this is fanfiction, and this is what came to me, so I'm gonna go with it. Nobody throw flaming poo or pitchforks or something at me, got it? I'm not sure where this is going, or who I'll put Isabelle with ultimately, but..If you like what you see here, so far, review and let me know. FYI: It was way hard to write my original character as hating AJ Lee because I do happen to like her, her gimmick just annoys me sometimes.**

**Need your help, readers.. I'm toying with pairing Isabelle with Drew, but I'm also torn between Wade or Sheamus.. Which guy? I mean there's not a whole lot of Drew love on the site and frankly, I find him, Sheamus and Wade to be three of the sexiest beasts on the roster, other than Zack Ryder, of course.. So yeah, any of THE THREE GUYS ABOVE (Drew, Sheamus, Wade and I MIGHT consider Alberto) are open for voting. Just put who you pick in the review. Please?**

**Oh yeah, and since I didn't elaborate in the last chapter.. Before Isabelle did what she did to AJ to start things off, she'd already been there a month.. She just doesn't like AJ.. Or the Bellas.. Or Tamina.. Or Kelly.. Or Eve.. I'm setting up for some major girl on girl anarchy later, if you're wondering..)**

O.o.O

Isabelle swore aloud as she watched AJ waving the lighter around beneath her Motley Crue t shirt, watched as the flame danced closer and closer to the faded and thin fabric. "Give me that you little pygmy bitch." she growled before lunging, spearing AJ, grabbing the t shirt and punching her in the nose. As the blood pooled between AJ's fingers, Isabelle leaned in and smirking licked her cheek as she said quietly, "If you ever even think of fuckin touchin my stuff again? I'll remove your fingers with a cigar cutter and shove them down your throat."

AJ screamed and slammed her forehead into Isabelle's, and Isabelle growled and put her into a submission hold, squeezing her neck until AJ began to turn purple, nobody able to pull her away. "If you touch any of my shit again you little bitch, this is nothing compared to what will happen to you. Got it? There's shit in there even my girls don't see, what the fuck makes you think you're entitled to touch any of it?"

The fight rolled out into the hallway, with Isabelle back on top of AJ, swinging a hockey stick she'd found lying around and only barely missing AJ by few inches each time she did so. And then she felt herself being pried off of AJ and turned to find herself face to chest with Wade Barrett who took the hockey stick and put it just out of her reach on a locker nearby. He'd seen her take the damn weapons she used after bystanders who tried to break up the fights she had with either AJ or Tamina or Rosa, or even Aksana or the Bellas and Eve and he wasn't taking his chances.

Hell, last week alone, she'd nailed Rollins in the jaw with her shoe when he tried to pull them apart outside a bar in the last town they'd been in. "Barrett, let me go. Now. Because I will break limbs to get to her and beat the shit out of her."

"Love to see you bloody try, doll." Wade said boredly as he continued to hold her in place, glaring, daring her to try and get free from the grip. Which of course, she took as a challenge, and did so seconds later, when she wiggled free and dove at AJ, spearing her again, this time, ripping the picture AJ held taunting her with out of her hands and taking off her belt, wrapping it around her knuckles and she'd been just about to use it on AJ when Wade AND Dolph walked in calmly and said "Okay, ladies, let's break it up.. Settle it in the ring.. Because I bet that little psycho will be sorry she ever even heard the name AJ Lee" Dolph said as Wade chuckled and spoke up, "Is that so?"

"Oh I think AJ's got crazy girl's number."

"Ex-fucking scuse me, guys, I'm standing right here." Isabelle grumbled as she twisted in Wade's grasp, leering dangerously at AJ as she said "I think AJ knows her time's almost up."

Wade rubbed his chin in thought and then said "Interesting idea I just had, Ziggler.. What say you to girl on girl.. If Isabelle wins, I get a shot at your title, whenever I choose?"

Isabelle turned to glare at him as she growled, "The fuck?"

Wade shrugged and then said "Are we on?"

Dolph studied AJ who looked at Isabelle and scowling said "Oh I'll take her right now if Ziggly Puff weren't holding me back."

"Please.. Let the little pygmy bitch go, Ziggles." Isabelle begged as she said "Because you won't have enough pieces left to identify the body when I'm done with her."

The males looked at one another and then let the girls go, stepping outside.

Isabelle stared at the picture quietly, and sighed to herself when she realized AJ damn near tore it into two pieces just now. But it was old, faded and falling apart. It was also the only other thing than the Motley Crue shirt she wore almost every day, that she had left of her father.

"You alright?" Natalya asked in concern as Isabelle nodded and said quietly, "If she'd have ripped the photo or burnt the shirt, I would have been going to prison because I would have killed her."

The way she was being so quiet actually alarmed Kaitlyn and Natalya, Cameron and Naomi who all exchanged silent looks as Layla whispered, " I think the picture was of her mum and dad. I know the shirt was from a concert her dad took her to.."

"How do you know?"

"I asked as far as the shirt goes, and the picture has to be, because it's not DDP with her." Layla said as Kaitlyn spoke up and pointed out, " Wade seems to spend a LOT of time lurking around her."

"I noticed. I wanted to punch him when he did that whole thing a while ago." Naomi said as Natalya laughed and said "According to Tyson and the guys, Wade has it bad, he's just really, really grumpy. Doesn't help that he lacks people skills to begin with and he's arrogant."

"So he likes her? This oughta be fun, because Drew, according to Heath, likes her too."

"Ouch.. Yeah, this is going to get messy, fast." Naomi laughed as Cameron spoke up and said "Not sure, but I think she likes either one of both of them. I mean you can't really tell, but sometimes, she watches them during their matches."

"Hmm.. Maybe we should do some investigating as friends? I mean she is like a baby sister to all of us." Kaitlyn suggested as Layla nodded and then said "I'm thinking the same."

The girls looked at one another, and then at Isabelle who walked over and said "I'm okay now. I had a moment, but now my shit's together.. Anybody ready to go attack the Bellas?"

"Haven't you had enough excitement for one night, little bit?"

"No hell. I have not. We have a mission, remember, girls?" Isabelle said as the girls laughed and then said "Okay, let's go do this."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Yes, I realize that DDP probably does not have a daughter in real life. But hey, this is fanfiction, and this is what came to me, so I'm gonna go with it. Nobody throw flaming poo or pitchforks or something at me, got it? I'm not sure where this is going, or who I'll put Isabelle with ultimately, but..If you like what you see here, so far, review and let me know. FYI: It was way hard to write my original character as hating AJ Lee because I do happen to like her, her gimmick just annoys me sometimes.**

**Need your help, readers.. I'm toying with pairing Isabelle with Drew, but I'm also torn between Wade or Sheamus.. Which guy? I mean there's not a whole lot of Drew love on the site and frankly, I find him, Sheamus and Wade to be three of the sexiest beasts on the roster, other than Zack Ryder, of course.. So yeah, any of THE THREE GUYS ABOVE (Drew, Sheamus, Wade and I MIGHT consider Alberto) are open for voting. Just put who you pick in the review. Please?**

**Oh yeah, and since I didn't elaborate in the last chapter.. Before Isabelle did what she did to AJ to start things off, she'd already been there a month.. She just doesn't like AJ.. Or the Bellas.. Or Tamina.. Or Kelly.. Or Eve.. I'm setting up for some major girl on girl anarchy later, if you're wondering..**

**This chapter is meant in fun. If it offends, then sorry. Okay, not really, but hey, everyone doesn't have my weird humor. I got the idea rereading my old 'rookie challenges' smut fic.)**

O.o.O

"Oh no.. No, no, no."

"Are you saying you're a chicken, Issy?" Kaitlyn teased as she wiggled her brows at Isabelle, then repeated the words, "I triple dog dare you."

"I'm not a chicken, Kaitlyn, but I'm not an idiot either."

Natalya pouted and then said "But it's for rookies.. And we all had to do it."

Layla nodded and Isabelle cast a long glance at the men's locker room, then down at the trench coat she wore over a bikini. She grumbled and then said "I feel fuckin naked. Just so you guys know, this is probably the least amount of clothing I've ever worn and not gotten any joy at all out of it."

"DO IT DO IT DO IT" the girls began to chant as Isabelle gave them one last sour look and then put her hand on the handle to the men's locker room.

"Why in the hell do I let myself get talked into these things?" she muttered as she walked calmly into the men's locker room as if she belonged there, stood there waiting until someone realized there was a woman amongst the men, which happened as Justin Gabriel elbowed Drew and Wade, nodded in her direction and mouthed "Rookie Challenges." with a knowing smirk.

"Good lord." she grumbled as she slowly peeled off the trench coat, started to sing "Happy Birthday." to the guys watching her, currently. Drew growled as he saw Wade whistling, being an idiot, and he stood, shoved through the crowd of men, threw his leather jacket over her, grumbling as he carried her back out, deposited her in front of Kaitlyn and Natalya, Layla and said "No bloody more challenges for this one."

Layla snickered and Kaitlyn asked, "Wow, umm, Drew.. Someone trying to say hi, buddy?"

Drew glared and walked away muttering to himself about how the lot of them were going to drive him right to an asylum.

"The hell was that?" Isabelle asked, her hand in her dirty blonde hair, a puzzled look on her face as Kaitlyn explained, "Sometimes when a guy really, really likes a girl" giving a cheeky wink as Isabelle said "Not the boner, Kaitlyn. What was up with his getting so damn mad?"

Layla giggled and Natalya shrugged as she said with a smile, "What do you think that was?"

"I don't know, but he doesn't own me, damn it. Hold my jacket girls, and Layla? Give me those heels. I'm about to prove to McIntyre I'm my own damn woman."

"Why's it bother you?"

"It just does, less talking, more handing me your heels." Isabelle grumbled as she eyed the 6 inch stilettos with a raised brow, then muttered, "Dear God, if I break my neck, I didn't mean any of the really bad things I did in my life. And also, keep my uncle DDP out of my room.. He'd flip his lid if he found my vibrator."

The girls burst into laughter as Isabelle opened her eyes, shed the coat and slunk back into the locker room, again.

A few of the guys looked up as the throat cleared and Isabelle leaned halfway against one of the lockers, a wicked smirk on her face as she said "So.. Who wants an encore?"

This time, Wade was the one who got a little irritated, and over his shoulders she went, as he smacked her on the butt on his way out, calling casually over his shoulders, "Hold my belt, Bertie, I'm going to talk to the little missus."

Alberto stifled a laugh and Isabelle glared as Wade sat her down on her own two feet as he leaned in and said "Do not do that again."

"You, nor Drew own me. And if you two keep trying to act like you do? Then I guess I'll have to walk in completely naked, won't I?"

"Why? It's not going to do a bloody thing to prove your point, doll." Wade said with a smirk as he leaned in, said calmly, "Now be a good girl, stop acting out."

Isabelle laughed and then said with a cheeky wink, "No, I don't think I can do that."

"Oh but you will." Wade said calmly, as he leaned in and then said " I get that you like to test people, push their buttons.. But I push back, doll. If I were you, I'd be careful."

"Oh you would, huh?" Isabelle said as she leaned in and then smiled as she added, "Guess it's a good thing you're not me, or you'd never actually live your life, now would ya?" before turning, walking down the hallway in the swimsuit, stopping about halfway down to take off the damn heels before she fell and broke her neck in them.

Wade leaned against a wall, hand in his hair, other hand in the pocket of his jeans as he tried to figure out just how she'd managed to twist that entire thing around just now. He liked their little bantering sessions.

Drew growled to himself and rolled his eyes as he said calmly to Wade, "Bugger off. I saw her first."

"Your name's not on her last time I checked, Drew."

"Neither is yours, Wade."

The two men glared at one another before giving each other firm shoves and storming off angry. Only one guy could wind up with her, and currently, it looked like it'd be a war to find out who that guy would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**(I'm not sure where this is going, or who I'll put Isabelle with ultimately, but..If you like what you see here, so far, review and let me know. FYI: It was way hard to write my original character as hating AJ Lee because I do happen to like her, her gimmick just annoys me sometimes.**

**Need your help, readers.. I'm toying with pairing Isabelle with Drew, but I'm also torn between Wade or Sheamus.. Which guy? I mean there's not a whole lot of Drew love on the site and frankly, I find him, Sheamus and Wade to be three of the sexiest beasts on the roster, other than Zack Ryder, of course.. So yeah, any of THE THREE GUYS ABOVE (Drew, Sheamus, Wade and I MIGHT consider Alberto) are open for voting. Just put who you pick in the review. Please?**

**This chapter is meant in fun. If it offends, then sorry. Okay, not really, but hey, everyone doesn't have my weird humor. Oh yeah and thanks to all of my lovely readers and the ones who've added the story to their favorites list. A huge thanks to the ones who have reviewed, I love you all so damn much. )**

O.o.O

The obnoxious country music filtered into the hallway from a partially opened hotel room door, and Drew stood in the doorway, watching Isabelle as she bounced on the oversized bed in the room, in what appeared to be nothing more than a pair of panties, a slightly fitted yet still too big t shirt as she sang into a hairbrush. He grumbled to himself, looked up the hallway, then down.

The hall was clear, nobody could see her. But if he'd walked by, seen her like this, then how many others on the roster had? The thought had the Scotsman enraged just a bit and he stepped completely into the room, clearing his throat as his finger hit the pause button on her docked Iphone.

Isabelle stopped in her tracks, turned to face him, her skin turning a glorious shade of beet red as she did so. For a brief moment, he got a glimpse of a softer side of her, then like magic, the walls were back up again as she put her hand on her hip and her other one in her dirty blonde hair, stepped down from the bed and asked calmly, "What?"

"The bloody door was open, lass, are yah bloomin crazy?"

"No, but I like to have fun too.. Besides, it was only a crack and it was only until the air conditioner guy gets here. The damn thermostat is stuck. I think I made matters worse when I punched it?" she mused, shrugging as she bit her lower lip, gave him a teasing smirk as she walked closer and then asked, "Why's it bother you so much, anyway?"

Drew grumbled and found her boxers lying near the bed, held them out to her. Isabelle studied him with a raised brow, then snickered as she asked, "Got a problem?"

"Yer in yer damn knickers, lass. It's distracting."

"Oh really.. "

"Don't do that." Drew grumbled as Isabelle walked towards him, stood in front of him then asked, "Do what, exactly?"

"Whatever it is yah do."

Isabelle almost doubled over laughing and then said " Jesus, Drew, you act like I'm standing here completely naked."

"Might as well be." he grumbled as he raked his hand through his long hair, bit his tongue to keep from swearing at the little hellion he'd fallen head over heels for in frustration.

The lights flickered and then went out and Isabelle shrieked involuntarily, as she swore under her breath as she muttered, "God damn it all.. I hate blackouts." and rubbed her arms, eyes darting around the room.

"It's just a power outage, ah'm sure ta lights will be back on soon." Drew smirked, as he watched her pacing. He was learning interesting little bits about her lately, and this was just another one of those, apparently.

She squealed again, jumped onto him as she said quietly, "I think something just tried to fucking crawl up my leg."

Drew dug for his cell phone, used it as a light and finally found a spider no bigger than the tip of his smallest finger. He doubled over in laughter as she kept pointing and stammering. He moved closer to her and she shrank back, shrieking.

Okay, so apparently, she hated spiders also.

The shrieking however, only made a curious Wade Barrett step in and quip casually, "I know, doll.. I think loads of ladies have done that when they find themselves in the dark with McIntyre." as he leaned in the doorway, his arms crossed. His eyes roamed over her body and he grumbled himself as he asked, "Do you know the meaning of the word clothes, woman?"

"Umm, you two are the ones who came into MY room tonight, so... Don't get pissy just because I wasn't expecting company and I was walking around comfortably."

Almost as soon as she said the words, the two men exchanged looks and smirks. They'd probably both had the same thought at the moment, but they were each putting themselves in the desired 'vision'.

With a firm glare exchanged between themselves, they both made a hasty retreat and Isabelle flopped down onto the oversized bed, bursting into laughter before going quiet and realizing that sooner or later, she had to make a decision of some sort where the two men were concerned...

But for now, Isabelle decided that she'd just keep on focusing on her plans, the fights, her time with her girls. Those things were all a lot more important to her. She rolled onto her stomach on the bed and texted Kaitlyn, explaining what'd just happened.

Moments later, she giggled as she heard Kaitlyn knocking on the door, and getting up, she let her in as she said "So.. Are we on for Smackdown?"

"Oh hell yes. AJ's gotta learn that just because she's got the belt, it doesn't make her better, doesn't mean she's the top girl on the roster. I say we all gun for her, and we do it harder now. You heard her tonight."

"I did, and if my uncle hadn't been sitting on me, in the medic's office from that fight I got into earlier with Brie.. I'd have shoved my foot up her ass."

"You aren't the only one.. All the girls wanted a piece, it's pretty much the only time I can remember that an entire locker room was on the same side of an argument. Stephanie had to really tell some of the girls to just pipe down and let her go down, handle it."

"And then she had the nerve to attack you when Stephanie made her call you out to apologize." Isabelle said as she winced. She'd hurt her ribs earlier, brusing them. She couldn't fight until Friday, but if she saw AJ again anytime soon, she'd definitely make sure AJ knew she'd been there.

"I'm okay.. You though, Brie was really going too hard. "

Isabelle shrugged and said with a cocky smirk, "Aww, hell... I deserved it, really. I mean I did start this whole thing."

"True, but.. She got Nikki and Aksana to help her and you wouldn't let anyone try and help you. Not smart, girl."

"Never been accused of being all there in the head, hon."

"Let's get some sleep." Kaitlyn said as she streteched and scooted down onto the bed on the opposite end, looked up at the ceiling and snickered as she asked, "Seriously? You have a poster of Vin Diesel taped to the ceiling?"

Isabelle shrugged and yawning said "Sleep.. After you tell me about your date with Seth."

"A lady never kisses and tells."

"Where's the lady? I sure as hell don't see one in this room, hon." Isabelle joked back as they sat up talking about Kaitlyn's date earlier that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Seriously thinking Drew is the way to go with this one. Sorry to everyone who voted Wade, but he just seems to have so few oc dedicated romance stories in the archives. And I'm in love with the guy, I won't bother lying.**

**This chapter is meant in fun. If it offends, then sorry. Okay, not really, but hey, everyone doesn't have my weird humor. Oh yeah and thanks to all of my lovely readers and the ones who've added the story to their favorites list. A huge thanks to the ones who have reviewed, I love you all so damn much. )**

O.o.O

"Oh hell no." Isabelle said as she watched Shield and 3MB in their 6 man tag team match on the monitor in the back. "I'm gettin about tired of those assholes." she grumbled as Layla looked at her, then shook her head. "Oh no you don't, Issy."

"Oh yes I do."

Kaitlyn stopped her firmly at the door, standing in front of it. Isabelle glared and then said "The next time Rollins puts his hand on Drew? I'm gonna go down there. You will not stop me."

Natalya laughed a little and said in an amused tone of voice, "Aww, does our little Issy have a crush on someone?"

"Hell no. But only I get to make him mad like that. Not those three bastards, me." Isabelle said as she proceeded to almost smash a soda can, because she was so mad that she was gripping it in a death grip. When it did crush and the soda sprayed everywhere, she growled.

Okay, so maybe she liked the sexy leather wearing 'rock star wanna be' scottish male just a little bit. But he was also her friend, and she wasn't just some girl who sat around like a shrinking violet while her friends suffered or got hurt.

"I'ma give those three fuck wits Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta when I go semper fi on their ass." Isabelle roared as Cameron snickered and elbowing Naomi whispered, "And little mama's gonna lose it in.. Ten, nine, eight."

"Fuck this sitting here. Get out of my way, Kait."

"Make me move, Issy."

"Okay, you asked for this, just remember that in a few minutes." Isabelle muttered as she crouched, getting ready to spear her much bigger friend.

Kaitlyn laughed then stepped to the side and said with a wink, "Fine. But this only proves you're completely and totally hot for Drew." as Isabelle held up a middle finger over her shoulder, and disappeared through the curtains.

Just as Shield had the win, the theme song '_fastest girl in town - miranda lambert__' _ of one of the newer Divas began to play.

The three males that made up Shield all exchanged amused looks, stood still, arms crossed as the three males in 3MB all groaned in unison.

"What the bloody shite is she up to?" Drew groaned as Heath elbowed him and then snickering whispered, "She likes ya."

"Or she's just doing this to bloody rile me up."

Isabelle stood at the top of the ramp, her arms crossed, fully aware she was in street clothes, a baggy plaid shirt, cutoffs and a pair of slide on biker boots, but at the moment, she really didn't honestly give a damn.

"Drop Jinder."

Dean snickered as he looked at Seth and mouthed, "Is she being serious?" and his eyes slowly moved over her petite and curvy body.

"Not later, now." Isabelle said calmly as she started to walk towards the ring, stopping at the vacant announcer's booth nearby the one JBL, Cole and Jerry were all sitting at to do commentary currently, folding up a steel chair, sliding it to Heath in the ring as she slid through the ropes.

Dean smirked as he looked at Roman and Seth, winked and said "Well damn.. Looks like we should drop the guy."

Jinder had just enough time to get off the shoulders of the 3 men and join his 'band mates' on their side of the ring.

When Dean's arms shot out, grabbed a hand full of the long blonde hair, Drew began to see red and growling, he shoved between his friends and lunged.

Dean smirked, stepped out of the way and then said calmly, "Now what am I gonna do with her.." rubbing his chin in thought.

Isabelle's heart hammered wildly in her chest, but she did as she'd been taught, she kept the fear she felt from showing on her face. He looked at her, fucking her with his eyes, his finger reaching out, slowly tracing along her cheek.

When it got close to her mouth, she snapped down and bit it, got loose and then jumped onto his back. Drew growled and after Heath got Isabelle down, out of the way, Dean and Drew began to battle it out in the ring, swearing as they did so.

As the men of Shield got Dean away from Drew, Dean stopped in front of a seething in silent rage Isabelle and winking said "You might just be fun." before looking at Drew and smirking as he said "You're gonna lose your girl."

"Eat shit and die, Ambrose." Isabelle growled as she went to punch, only to have Dean grab her wrist as tightly as he could, twisting it behind her arm. He tossed her lazily at Drew, she found herself chest to chest with a bare chested and sweaty Drew McIntyre who glared at her and asked calmly, "Do yah just live to take the piss out of me, lass?" as he managed a smirk, and carried her up the ramp, walking alongside his friends.

From the crowd, Dean called out casually, "And McIntyre? Now that I know your weakness, this is a long way from over, sunshine."

Drew growled and Isabelle said quietly, "Put me down and go get that ass, Drew."

"No. Yah had enough damned excitement for one day." Drew said firmly as he and his two friends carried her into the Divas locker room.

Layla and Natalya turned to Isabelle the second the door was closed and then said "Well.. I hope you're happy now, Ms. Temper. Now you're officially on the radar of the craziest man on the roster."

Isabelle groaned and then muttered, "Damn it, I had to get my uncle's temper, didn't I? Hey.. The upshot is he didn't hurt the guys."

"They had that under control."

"So sue me, I didn't like my man's odds." Isabelle blurted as the girls all started to snicker at her then point out, "Your man huh?"

"No. I didn't say that, and you will NEVER prove I did." Isabelle said as she whined, "Can we go get food now?"

The girls walked past Shield, and Dean's eyes riveted to the curvy frame of the petite blonde in the middle of the cluster of Divas. He smirked as he murmured, "She's gonna be with me. One way or another."


	8. Chapter 8

**(Seriously thinking Drew is the way to go with this one. Sorry to everyone who voted Wade, but he just seems to have so few oc dedicated romance stories in the archives. And I'm in love with the guy, I won't bother lying.**

**Oh yeah and thanks to all of my lovely readers and the ones who've added the story to their favorites list. A huge thanks to the ones who have reviewed, I love you all so damn much. )**

O.o.O

The battle lines, well, they'd been drawn on the past show. Isabelle stood in the back, her arms crossed, a scowl on her face as she watched Drew and Dean going one on one.

"Get your sexy ass up, McIntyre, god damn it all." she yelped right before the hand closed over her mouth. She laughed and then said "Rollins? I smell dog shit, it must be you." before biting his hand and managing to get out of the door of the room she'd been standing in.

When he stepped into the hallway, intent on grabbing her, the crazy little blonde heathen whacked him in the stomach with a pipe or something and tossing it said with a malicious laugh, "Now that's what I call a pipe bomb." before looking down at him and saying casually, "Gotta give you an e for effort though, I mean really.. But Rollins? I'm not like the other girls. Do not piss me off. I don't scare as easily, and I'm not afraid of your idiot friend Dean."

Seth grabbed her when he stood, twisting her arm behind her back. He was doing what he'd been told, Dean felt that grabbing her would raise the stakes a bit, twist the screws to McIntyre and the guys in 3MB, her little group of friends.

Knowing that Drew had feelings for the mouthy little thing well.. That only made this all so much more fun for the boys in Shield.

"I warned ya." the little hellion muttered as she elbowed him with her other arm and fought loose. The fight spilled through the curtain, and Heath nudged Jinder, pointed up the ramp, snickering as JBL muttered, "What in the name of God is that girl up to now?"

"Apparently, Seth's made her angry."

"Obviously, Cole.. But does she not realize just how dangerous these men are?"

"Apparently not, JBL."

Seth growled as he realized that the little wild cat wasn't holding back, she was giving every bit as good as she got. Dean looked up, alert as he glared at Drew, who glared right back, wasted no time in using Dean's distraction to his own benefit and dropping the man to the mat on his face.

Roman palmed his face and muttered, "One fucking job, Seth. You had one job." as he took off towards the very verbal and equally violent altercation between Seth and Isabelle.

Heath and Jinder managed to get Isabelle just as Dean was about to get up. Dean grabbed Drew and sneered as he hissed, "Where the fuck are you going?"

"Leave 'er out of this. This is between you and me."

"Is that so? Because see, I disagree. That girl made this her fight too when she came down and did what she did. She's gotta pay for it now and McIntyre? I've got some really, really fun things in mind for her doing just that."

Drew grabbed a chair that'd been thrown down earlier in the match and swung it at Dean who ducked and caught it, slammed it into Drew's midsection.

Drew got up and lunged, tackling Dean just as Jinder and Heath and Seth and Roman started an all out brawl outside the ring.

Isabelle grabbed a chair and slammed it at Seth's head as Heath looked at her and said "Get your ass back up the ramp, Page."

"Hell no."

"Go."

Isabelle scowled but remained where she stood, using Dean's being distracted as he fought with Drew to her advantage, jumping onto his back, biting him hard on the shoulder. He dropped Drew, which was what she'd been going for, but then he grabbed her off of his back roughly by her hair and was about to throw her on the mat.

Drew however, had other ideas. He got hold of Isabelle, getting her out of the way, and then he smirked as he picked Dean up and tossed him to the mat, using Dean's shock and distraction to his advantage.

The match ended in a DQ, but Drew didn't care because he and Isabelle were too busy arguing all the way up the ramp, he was literally chewing her out as he carried her through the curtain and stood her on her own two feet.

"The hell is it with yah? Do yah have to get in te middle o things?"

"No, but.."

"No buts."

"Drew.."

"What?"

"Admit it.. You like it when I do this." Isabelle insisted as Drew groaned and palmed his forehead, stepped back and said quietly, "Bloody can't with yah, yah will drive me right out of my right mind."

Her friends ran over, fussing at her and over her in concern as she said "Hey. McIntyre needed me." winking boldly at him.

"I bloody had et under control."

Natalya snickered as she and Kaitlyn helped Isabelle down the hallway and into the locker room. As soon as the door was shut, Kaitlyn asked calmly, "When are you going to tell that guy you like him? Or do you just prefer driving him completely nuts?"

"I pick B." Natalya said as Isabelle smiled a little then said "I umm.. I'm not good at telling people stuff like that.. I'm showing him though, it's kinda why I keep helping him."

"Oh so you don't just like starting fights?"

"No, I mean I do but.. I'm doin this the only way I know how."

"Well you need a new plan because this one only landed you right in the middle of an extreme shit storm."

"Ughh, do not remind me. Fucking creepy ass Ambrose." Isabelle muttered as she leaned back against the locker, resting.


End file.
